Sabor de Sorvete
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: No momento em que Bella Swan, aluna do Jardim de Infância de FHS, colocou os olhos nos Cullen, ela soube por que eles chamavam tanta atenção. Eles deviam ser como sorvete.
1. Sabor de Sorvete

**Título:** Sabor de Sorvete.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Descrição:** No momento em que Bella Swan, aluna do Jardim de Infância de FHS, colocou os olhos nos Cullen, ela soube por que eles chamavam tanta atenção. Eles deviam ser como sorvete.

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E agradeço ao Marcopolo por dar a forma de _sorvete_ aquela antiga pasta de arroz dos chineses. Já a ideia de juntar os dois, foi minha.

**N/A: Eu estava no meu processo de pegar no sono quando veio a figura de Rosalie Hale e sorvete de menta com chocolate na minha mente. Bem, o resto vocês já sabem. A história está aqui. Leiam e me digam o que acham.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Renée estava atrasada novamente. Bella já estava acostumada, mas isso não acabava com a sua frustração de ficar esperando sentada em um banco por sua mãe descabeçada. Com apenas cinco anos de idade, ela já conhecia o temperamento desligado de sua mãe. Algumas vezes, Charlie tinha em casa _duas_ crianças.

_Pelo menos dessa vez não está chovendo_, pensou olhando para cima. O Céu estava limpo, o que era raro em Forks.

Ouve um burburinho do outro lado da cerca, onde ficava a escola dos grandes. Não havia necessidade, para ela, de perguntar que ano eles estavam. Eles eram _os grandes_ e ponto. Com cuidado, e já com consciência de que era bem desastrada, ficou de pé em cima do banco, esticando o pescoço por cima dos arbustos que tapavam a sua visão do que acontecia do outro lado.

Perto de onde ela estava, viu uma menina cochichando para o seu grupo. "São os Cullen."

Bella automaticamente procurou quem ela se referia. Não foi difícil de achar. Quase abrindo o caminho por onde passavam, os Cullen se pareciam como as mocinhas e os mocinhos de seus contos de fadas preferidos.

O loiro de cabelo cacheado parecia um pouco tenso, mas Bella teve certeza que ele podia ser bem descontraído. Isso fazia parte da energia que emanava dele. O grandão era um pouco assustador no início, mas as grandes covinhas em suas bochechas denunciavam o senso de humor. A loira era como a mais bonita das princesas. Todas as meninas olhavam para ela com inveja, e Bella sabia por que. Ela andava como se fosse uma modelo, com um ar arrogante estampado na face. A baixinha com cabelos espetados era como uma fada. Uma versão morena da Sininho. E tinha o de cabelo de cor estranha. Ele era o mais bonito dos meninos, como um príncipe. E Bella de repente teve vontade de olhá-lo melhor.

Se esticando mais um pouco, ficando na ponta dos pés, Bella Swan caiu. E então tudo ficou verde – pelas plantas em seu caminho – e depois _preto_.

* * *

><p>Bella acordou com uma mão gelada passeando por sua testa. Mas manteve os olhos fechados. Perecia ter uma pedra em cima da cabeça dela.<p>

"Eu ainda não me sinto confortável com a ideia de nós levarmos essa garota ao hospital", Jasper disse. Mas para Bella foi só o loirinho de cabelos cacheados.

"Shhh, ela acordou, Jazz." Alice colocou uma mão no braço de Jasper. Foi como se uma onde de calmaria passasse pelo corpo dele.

"Hey." Bella ouviu a voz suave de alguém. Era a mesma pessoa que ainda passava a mão em sua testa. "Você está bem?"

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, viu que era Rosalie que falava com ela. O ar superior dela tinha sumido e tudo o que ela podia ver era os olhos dourados brilhando com uma coisa que ela via muito nos olhos de Renée. Algo maternal. Bella respirou fundo e sentiu um cheiro de chocolate roçando o seu nariz. Era o cabelo de Rose que cheirava daquela maneira.

"Você tem um cabelo bonito", disse erguendo os olhos para Rose.

A loira abriu um sorriso fascinante nos lábios vermelhos. "Obrigada, o seu também é lindo."

Bella enrugou o nariz, discordando. Cuidadosamente, analisou a posição de cada um no carro. Emmett estava no banco do passageiro da frente, Edward dirigia o carro, um pouco tenso. Jasper estava na mesma situação que ele, só que ao lado de Alice que se sentava entre ele e Rose. "Vocês são muito bonitos", ela deixou escapar. Levou as mãos até a sua boca e corou, envergonhada.

Emmett gargalhou, levando um tapa de Edward, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu não entendo, ela não sente medo. _Nenhum_", Jasper sussurrou para Alice tão baixo que Bela não pode ouvir. "E mesmo que nós não fossemos vampiros, uma criança se sentiria assustada de estar em um carro com cinco estranhos."

Alice sorriu para ele. "É incrível, não é, Jazz?"

Ambos olharam para Bella; Alice já sabendo que pergunta viria a seguir. Bella finalmente se deu conta de que não sabia para onde estavam levando-a. "Vocês vão me levar para casa?"

Alice olhou para ela. "Não, agora nós vamos ao hospital." Quando viu Bella arregalar os olhos, continuou. "Sua mãe vai estar te esperando lá, Bella. Nós já a avisamos."

"Eu não gosto de hospitais", sussurrou. Sua voz estava embargada e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eles tem muitas agulhas lá."

Cinco vampiros tensos se entreolharam estando todos, pela primeira vez, incertos do que fazer.

* * *

><p>Edward avistou o hospital de Forks e suspirou de alívio. Rose tinha conseguido fazer Bella parar de chorar com uma mãozinha de Jasper. Ele não gostava de ver a pequena humana tensa ou preocupada, mas era necessário fazer no mínimo uma tomografia da cabeça, só para ter certeza que tudo continuava no lugar. Carlisle se encarregaria disso.<p>

Assim que parou o carro em uma vaga da garagem, Edward viu Renée e Charlie na porta do hospital. Ele podia sentir a aflição dos dois de longe. E talvez parte dela fosse por ver sua garotinha no meio de cinco adolescentes _estranhos_ – em vários sentidos.

Renée não hesitou de abraçar Bella, perguntando repetidas vezes se estava tudo bem. Bella assentiu todas elas.

"Você acha que eu vou ganhar um pirulito do Dr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou ansiosa para Renée. "Quando eu sou uma boa menina, ele me dá um pirulito. E eu fui uma boa menina, não é Rose?"

Rosalie sentiu seu peito esquentar pela forma doce e carinhosa que Bella havia falado com ela. "Claro que foi, anjo."

Bella sorriu para ela, agradecendo. Renée e Charlie também agradeceram a eles, por trazerem a sua menina ao hospital.

No corredor, caminho para a sala onde Carlisle a esperava, Bella notou uma coisa.

Agora ela sabia por que os Cullen chamavam a atenção, eles eram como sorvete.

Rosalie era como um sabor _menta com chocolate_. Levemente ardido, mas depois se tornava refrescante. E o chocolate servia para adoçar a boca depois. Era um processo. Era bem gostoso.

Alice era como _baunilha_. Simples e delicada. Não era enjoativa. O tipo de sorvete que você gosta pelo resto de sua vida. Algo para se ter guardado sempre no freezer.

Emmett era como _trufado_. Não podia ser simplesmente de chocolate. Não, tinha que ser trufado. Bella tinha certeza que ele tinha uma personalidade marcante, como o sabor do sorvete. Algo tão forte capaz de deixar uma pessoa feliz apenas por ele mostrar suas covinhas.

Jasper era como _limão_. Um pouquinho azedo, mas bom em um dia refrescante. Limão era bom, e Jasper também. Ele só parecia, mas não era azedo de verdade. Ele apenas usava isso como desculpa para se manter longe das pessoas.

E havia Edward. Edward era como sorvete de _maracujá_. O gosto era forte, impossível de passar por despercebido. Parecia meio amargo no começo, mas só quem sabia apreciar realmente o sorvete conhecia todo o seu potencial. O maracujá não era comum, mas sequer enjoativo. Ele era o preferido de Bella.

Os Cullen eram como sorvete. E _todo mundo_ gostava de sorvete.

Ao entrar na sala com sua mãe, Bella viu Carlisle lhe esperando com três pirulitos na mão. Um de uva, um de morango e o outro de maracujá. Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella pegou o amarelo.

E, sorrindo para Carlisle, disse: "Os seus filhos parecem sorvete, Dr. Cullen."

Achando que ela dizia isso por causa da pele fria, Carlisle sorriu, achando graça. Mas Edward, que ouvia tudo da sala de espera, soube que não era por isso. E, por dentro, a curiosidade o _corroia_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Capítulo Extra

**Título:** Sabor de Sorvete.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Descrição:** _Extra de Sabor de Sorvete._ Bella nunca se esquecera dos Cullen. Anos depois, quando eles voltam a se encontrar, algo desejado por ela, ela não sabe como reagir. Principalmente pelo fato de estar se apaixonando por um deles.

**Disclaimer:** Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. E agradeço ao Marcopolo por dar a forma de sorvete aquela antiga pasta de arroz dos chineses. Já a ideia de juntar os dois, foi minha.

**N/A: Vocês pediram e eu fiz. O extra está aqui. Não tão rápido quanto alguns queriam, mas ainda assim está aqui. Fiquei em dúvida de fazer com a Bella grande ou pequena, mas quando reli os comentários e vi que vocês queriam o **_**reencontro**_** dos dois, fiz com ela mais velha. Espero não ter errado e que vocês gostem tanto desse como gostaram do outro. Estou ansiosa sobre suas opiniões, então me deixe saber o que pensam.**

**PS: Sinto muito pelo tamanho minúsculo do extra, mas não é como se o capítulo anterior em si fosse maior.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Extra.<strong>

O vento dançava suavemente em volta das árvores do parque, onde Bella lia calmamente seu livro. Ela ainda não acreditava que estava sentada há alguns metros de distância da Torre Eiffel. Havia gastado bem o seu presente de vinte e um anos de Charlie e Renée.

Depois de suas notas máximas na faculdade, seus pais resolveram finalmente dar a ela de presente o resto do dinheiro que ela precisava para fazer o seu mochilão pela Europa. É claro que eles não ficaram felizes com o curso que ela optara, mas nota máxima é nota máxima.

Charlie quase a fez voltar para Forks quando descobriu que sua filha faria Parapsicologia¹. _Isso é coisa de louco_, ele dissera. Renée ficara receosa e assustada no começo, mas depois se animou quando se convenceu que Bella havia decidido seguir essa área para escrever livros de ficção científica.

_Nós vamos ter uma escritora na família, Charlie!_, ela quase gritou de tão animada.

Mas é claro que Bella não contou o _real_ motivo por ela decidir fazer Parapsicologia. Se ela contasse, Charlie realmente acharia que ela estava louca. O motivo era simples e ele surgiu quando ela era criança. Os Cullen.

Ela se lembrava de Carlisle Cullen, o médico que cuidara de seus vários machucados. E ela se lembrava dos filhos de Carlisle. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Edward. Quando entrou na adolescência, Bella praticamente virara uma geek. Ela preenchia seu tempo livre na internet, fazendo pesquisas sobre pessoas de peles frias e rígidas, extremamente brancas, e com olhos que mudavam de cor. Não demorou muito para ela chegar a uma conclusão: _vampiros_.

Então ela entrara nesse mundo e não soube mais como sair. Viu-se presa e envolvida ali. Instigada.

Foi algum tempo depois que ela saiu de casa e fez alguns novos amigos que reencontrou os Cullen. E eles se pareciam do mesmo modo que ela lembrava. Não haviam envelhecido um dia sequer. Tudo o que antes era apenas suposição, tornou-se concreto.

Primeiro ela ficou extasiada, mas depois assustada. Ela descobrira o segredo de cinco vampiros. Cinco vampiros que ela _supunha_ serem bons.

"Isso é ridículo. Ela pode colocar tudo a perder, agora", Rosalie dissera, lhe parecendo tão assustada quanto ela mesma estava. "Se ela disser algo..."

Bella então resolvera colocar as cartas na mesa. "Mesmo se eu quisesse, não é como se alguém acreditaria." Ela dera de ombros. "E eu não pretendo dizer."

Carlisle olhara-a confuso. "Então porque você veio atrás de nós?"

Um problema. Bella não sabia exatamente a resposta. "Curiosidade ou talvez necessidade de provar para mim que eu não estava ficando louca..." Seu riso saíra rouco.

Demorara algum tempo até que todos se acalmassem e que Bella os convencesse de que não iria falar nada. Ela entrara no escritório do Dr. Cullen e tivera uma longa conversa com ele. Tudo o que passara por seu rosto foi admiração e curiosidade. Como não tinham outra opção, resolveram confiar em Bella.

E a cada momento que passava ela se mostrava mais confiável. Às vezes aquela criança cheia de expectativas voltava à tona nela e ninguém conseguia conter suas perguntas. Emmett era o que mais se divertira.

Um dia, quando Bella chegou mais cansada da faculdade, resolveu não ir jantar na casa dos Cullen como era o costume. Ficara em sua casa, jogada em seu sofá e assistindo TV.

Edward, assustado, aparecera em sua porta. Ele estava nervoso e arredio.

"Por que você não foi para a minha casa?", ele lhe perguntara.

"Estava cansada demais."

"Você podia ter ligado", ele acusara. Os olhos, antes, dourado suave; _agora_, negros.

"Eu não tenho celular, Edward. E eu acabei de chagar em casa", ela explicara.

Ele, ainda nervoso, sentara no seu sofá e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Você me assustou", havia sido apenas um sussurro.

Ela caminhara até ele e se sentara ao seu lado. Seus dedos foram atraídos pelos fios de bronze macios. Ela passou a mão neles e sussurrou para ele também. "Eu sinto muito."

Quando Alice dissera para Edward, ainda em Forks, que o seu lugar era ao lado daquela menina de olhos chocolate-brilhante, ele ficara com medo e fugira. Ela era só uma garotinha, afinal. Mas agora...

Bella viera atrás dele. Claro, não _dele_ especificamente. Atrás de sua família. Mas isso não o impedira de imaginar que por trás disso talvez houvesse um outro motivo. Talvez ela não conseguisse esquecer-se dele. Mesmo tendo somente sete anos a última vez que o vira, dois anos depois que ele a levara até o hospital.

Mas talvez aquilo fosse só a sua mente lhe pregando peças. Afinal, era quase impossível que uma humana frágil, macia e quente gostasse dele desse modo. Mas e se ela só fosse tímida demais para assumir isso? E se... O coração dele pareceu começar a queimar. Aquilo fora esperança e anseio. Puros e simples. Calorosos. Fortes.

Então, quando Edward abrira a boca em seguida, ele disse um segredo seu. Ele fora dito suavemente, mas em tom de confissão.

"Eu gosto de você, Bella."

E ele o fazia. Aquele sentimento queimava todo o seu corpo e o fazia desejar um futuro, algo que antes seria apenas inevitável, e não ansiado.

Ela nunca poderia imaginar. É claro que não. Em que mundo alguém _como Edward_ poderia gostar dela? Os olhos dele, mesmo negros, deram a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Em um mundo como _aquele_.

Bella alcançara as mãos frias dele, e as pegara entre as suas. "Eu também gosto de você, Edward."

Ele nunca esqueceria o modo como as palavras deslizaram pelos cálidos lábios dela. Do formato que a boca dela fizera ao dizer o se nome.

Vagarosamente, levou as mãos dela até seus lábios e as beijou. Uma de suas mãos quebrou o espaço que havia entre eles e tocou a bochecha dela, o seu polegar indo para cima e para baixo em um calmo carinho. "Obrigado por fazê-lo."

"O prazer é meu." Ela sorriu. E aquele sorriso era outra coisa que ele jamais esquecera.

* * *

><p>Edward viu Bella concentrada em seu livro e sorriu. A carne do lábio estava vermelha e era mordida pelos dentes. Ele podia apostar que, se Bella pressionasse um pouco mais, a pele se partiria. Ela deveria estar em algum momento glorioso da história. Com passos lentos, ele andou até ela.<p>

Ele mal podia acreditar que fazia quase três anos que eles estavam juntos. É claro que os pais de Bella não sabiam que ela namorava com _ele_, o mesmo Edward de dezesseis anos atrás, mas aquilo era apenas um detalhe. Depois de tudo, eles haviam conseguido. Rose fora contra no começo, juntamente com Jasper, mas olhar para Bella uma segunda vez foi tudo o que ela precisou para se lembrar da garotinha que antes ela já carregara no colo uma vez. Com Jasper foi um pouco mais difícil, mas eles também tinham conseguido. Alice os ajudara, colocando-se no lugar de Bella e fazendo Jasper se colocar no lugar de Edward. Naquele momento a expressão de Jasper se suavizou. "Agora eu posso entender", ele sussurrara.

Para Emmett estava tudo legal – como sempre. Carlisle e Esme estavam felizes por Edward e Alice animada por ganhar uma nova irmã.

Então, quando ele descobriu Bella havia acabado a faculdade com notas máximas, ele resolvera fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Levá-la para alguns lugares do mundo que não se podia deixar de conhecer. Não foi uma surpresa muito grande quando ela apareceu com o dinheiro dizendo que iria pagar metade. E é claro que ele ficara furioso com Alice por ter contado a ela.

"Foi melhor assim", ele lhe havia dito. "Você não iria querer ver a reação dela quando aparecesse na sua frente com as passagens pagas."

Ele suspirou e resolveu deixar para lá.

Andou vagarosamente até Bella e se agachou ao lado dela. Tocou seu lábio que era massacrado pelos dentes e sussurrou uma pergunta. "O livro está interessante?"

O aperto dos dedos no bloco de papel suavizou e os dentes brancos soltaram os lábios. "Yeah." Ela colocou o marca-página ali e deixou o livro de lado. "Falou com os seus pais?" Ela se referia à ligação que Edward havia acabado de fazer para casa.

"Aham", ele respondeu enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela entre seus dedos. "Eu disse que estava tudo perfeito e que você estava gostando." Ele sorriu, levemente envergonhado. "Eles te mandaram um beijo."

Ambos ouviram o estômago dela roncar. Bella corou e Edward riu baixinho.

"Quer que eu compre algo para você comer?"

"Sorvete." Ela sorriu, animada com a ideia. "Mas só se for de maracujá."

Naquele momento veio a mente de Edward todas as vezes que ela havia pedido por sorvete de maracujá ao longo daqueles três anos. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era mais do que apenas por gostar daquele sabor.

"Algum dia, Isabella Marie", ele começou a falar com a voz baixa. "Você irá me contar o porquê de sua fixação por sorvete de maracujá."

Ela olhou para ele por entre seus cílios. "Nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo, Edward Anthony."

"E por beijos?", ele tentou um novo caminho.

A respiração dela foi suspensa por um momento. "Pensando bem, isso é algo que podemos negociar."

* * *

><p><strong>¹ (Parapsicologia):<strong> Parapsicologia é o nome da ciência que abraçou o estudo do sobrenatural. Os parapsicólogos atravessam as fronteiras da crença humana e do entendimento, fazendo experiências com o desconhecido e raro. Eles investigam vários tipos de fenômenos paranormais incluindo clarividência, telepatia, cura, e o oculto, mas com uma dose de ceticismo e ciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
